


The Taste of Home

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: There are few places Qrow Branwen has considered 'home' in his life.This; the tv on in the background, a soft couch beneath him, and Clover gently trailing his fingers through his hair?It definitely makes the list.---------------------Part 23Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Taste of Home

Prompt 23 - A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

The Taste of Home

\----------------------------

Clover was watching tv, curled up against the arm of the couch, when Qrow got home. Qrow propped Harbinger against the wall in its usual spot before walking over and plopping down beside his boyfriend. He slid down on the couch, turning so he could drop his head back against Clover’s thigh. 

The brunet laughed as his partner got comfortable, waiting patiently to see how he settled. After a moment he tapped the back of Qrow’s head lightly, chuckling. 

“Hey, lift up for a second.” 

The other man obliged and gave Clover room to pull his legs up onto the couch, and crossing them before gesturing for Qrow to lay back. Qrow smiled as he laid down, back curving over Clover’s thigh, his head falling back into his hand that started to brush through his hair gently. 

The older huntsman smiled up at his counterpart, a deep contented hum resonating in his chest. 

“Hey there, Lucky Charm.” 

Clover returned the affectionate look and fondly ran his hand over Qrow’s forehead, brushing his bangs back for a moment. 

“Hi, pretty bird. How was training?” 

Qrow groaned a little, rolling his shoulders. “It was good. Though I swear those kids just never run out of energy. I mean I know I’m getting up there but I didn’t expect them to wear me out that much.” 

He grinned up at Clover, a spark deep in those crimson eyes. “But I’m done talking about training today.” His voice was rich and rough, as he turned on his side a little, raising a hand to tug at Clover’s collar, pulling him down to meet him. 

Clover followed, leaning down as he cupped Qrow’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. His fingers continued to card through Qrow’s hair and he felt the shapeshifter preen at the touch, humming against his lips. 

Qrow eventually let Clover go and chuckled as he straightened his back. 

“Did you bring some of that sushi back for me or is that the only taste I’m getting?” He asked smugly, grazing this thumb along Clover’s bottom lip. 

Clover rolled his eyes, playfully snapping his teeth towards the teasing finger. 

“Your’s is in the fridge, smartass.” He shot back teasingly as Qrow pulled his hand away in mock horror.

“I wasn’t complaining.” Qrow’s eyes flickered again, a smirk tugging at his lips that made Clover’s cheeks start to burn. 

The older man laughed, breaking their eye contact at Clover’s flustered moment. He shifted again, fully onto his side, and flinging both arms around Clover's waist as he pressed his face against his stomach calmly. His eyes closed and he relaxed into Clover's lap again as he felt calloused fingers return to his hair. 

“I’ll eat later though. Right now, just.” He stifled a yawn against Clover's vest, nuzzling closer to him still. 

“Just need a minute to rest.” 

Clover watched him, his expression soft and reverent as he raked his fingers through feathery soft, dark silver dusted, hair. He melted as Qrow smiled against his stomach, stubbly cheek pressing against the soft white fabric of his uniform. 

“Okay, baby bird, that sounds like a good plan.” He almost whispered as he stroked his fingers down a pale cheek and rubbed his thumb soothingly at the hook of his jaw. 

Clover sat there, watching tv and continuing to softly brush Qrow’s hair as he felt the warm breath against his stomach slow gradually. After a while, he looked down again at the man now peacefully asleep in his lap. 

Qrow’s cheek was against his stomach now, his closed eyes facing up at Clover. The Atlesian trailed a finger along his hairline as he watched him breathe quietly. Carefully he leaned down again, laying a breath of a kiss to the man’s lips. 

Qrow smiled though his eyes stayed shut as he whispered sleepily.  “Mmmmm. Shamrock sushi.” 

Clover rolled his eyes as he laughed gently at that. He tilted Qrow’s chin up slightly and kissed him again, this time deeper, warmer, letting himself drown for a moment in the feel of their breath mixing easily. He smiled as he pulled away, stroking Qrow’s face again and shushing quietly. 

“Just for you, sunshine. Now go back to sleep.” 

Qrow chuckled, the sound soft and slow as sleep pulled him back against Clover’s form. He nuzzled against him again, arms tightening slightly around his waist, and he sighed happily as Clover’s fingers threaded back through his hair. He fell back asleep, his muscles still slightly aching, the scent of Clover’s uniform, of Clover, flooding his senses. There was nothing better than that, and he knew, as fingers pulled across his scalp affectionately, he’d have a quiet, peaceful, safe rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> The server got me thinking about lap tendies.... 
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
